Grinding, Frau Hitler, and Hot Pink Fedoras
by hopeisadelusion
Summary: My life, Georgia Nicolson style. Sex Gods landing in the middle of school buses. Falling over at random times. And cats that don't think they're cats.


Monday, January 5  
7:00 am- Oh my god. 10 minutes to be ready and out to the bus. And I have a presentation in Physics today! It's on an enigma, you know... 'One that is puzzling, ambiguous, or inexplicable.' Meaning we have no idea what we're talking about. Bullshit is always fun, right?  
7:11 am- I climb up those oh-so-difficult steps (which I have fallen off of countless times) into the bus and flop on the first seat. Who gives if it's for 6th graders, there is no way I'm going to the back and trying to find a seat this morning. I don't like the people and I happen to be too lazy to walk that far. Plus, my new messenger bag is made more for beating people with than for walking through small spaces. I pull out my little compact mirror and try to fix my makeup. Wait, me wearing makeup? I really DID change on vacation. But we have to look nice for presentations. Hence my black skirt and a light pink sweater, but under my huge winter coat I doubt anyone can tell whether I'm a guy or a girl, let alone what I'm wearing.  
7:25 am- I walked out of homeroom and to the band room. Ignoring the stares. Boys are pathetic, anything in a skirt gets them drooling. Well, almost anything. They even cheered for Mr. 6' tall Blake the male model in a dress at the homecoming rally.  
8:03 am- Ian stole my shoes! My pretty pink converse that I had to pay for... They even have Hello Kitty shoelaces, and he took them and shoved his huge sweaty male feet in them! My poor babies!  
8:07 am- Ich leibe Frau Harder! She made Ian give me back my sneakers, so she is now my favorite teacher. Ever.  
12:29 pm- I think that the presentation was a success. But then again, you never know. We could have failed. But at least it's over now... and I'm ready to fall asleep.  
12:33 pm- Jason walked down the middle of the hallway towards me. He stopped and smiled and I laid my head on his chest. He just stood, really, really still, so I picked my head back up and talked a bit. I know he has a girlfriend and all, but that doesn't mean I can't still like him. But... do I? It's been a long time... and there's no chance he'd like me now, after the crush on his girlfriend escapade.  
12:36 pm- I didn't really like her you know.  
12:37 pm- Although she is really nice and really pretty. Which is another reason he wouldn't like me.  
1:01 pm- I was standing, leaning against the wall on my sexy brick when all of a sudden I fell over. Sprawled in the middle of the hallway. Even though I was in a skirt I still didn't bother moving.  
1:03 pm- Picked myself up after all of my friends were standing around laughing. "Hey, I am blond after all. It isn't my fault," I said, a little too indignantly.  
"Well, I liked you on the floor." Jason is such a flirt.  
My good friend Joel, the Pope, looked rather shocked at that comment. He did enjoy the moo orgasm, but he is still so... clean.  
2:29 pm- My desk jumped off the floor, waking me up.  
"Have a good nap?" Ugh, Trevor. He's so... smart but stupid. I hate people like that.  
"Actually, yes. Mr. Wolf, did I miss anything? I'm awfully sorry for falling asleep." Please don't be angry, please don't be angry.  
"Nope, we didn't do anyt-" Saved by the bell.  
2:32 pm- Up the steps onto the bus again. I walked to back with my eyes on my feet. I looked up to unnecessarily make sure that no one was in my seat. Of course we have free choice but us students are creatures of habit by this point. Two seats back from mine... le gasp The Sex God has landed.  
2:33 pm- No, I'm serious. He might not be gorgeous or anything, but he's different. And that's everything to me. Chris is talking to me. And I'm just nodding. He has orange dyed hair and the best laugh I've ever heard. Not Chris, Chris has blue eyes and shaves his head and is completely gothic.  
2:34 pm- Except for the Hello Kitty shoelace I put around his neck that one time. But I can't think of that now. He's just two seats behind me. I focus on my conversation with Chris and try to get my mind off of... "Yeah, you're right, I do think she's crazy. But she's your girlfriend, not mine. You had good reasons for breaking up the first time. Alright, you know I just hate her because she's as short as me. I'm the midget. It isn't cool."  
"And she has your shoes." Wiseness from Chris. No wonder he's such a good friend.  
"Yes!! She has my shoes. I love my shoes."  
"We all know, Kira." All know? There's only one of him. I mean, he isn't THAT fat...  
"Yes, we do. And we also have to get off the bus right now. Tata!"  
5:33 pm- The worst thing about having horses is definitely the barn work. And right now with all of this snow I don't come anywhere near being able to ride them. Not that I would want to, seeing as the ginormous lump on my head from being kicked still hasn't disappeared enough to fit my helmet on.  
5:35 pm- I wonder what his name is?  
5:36 pm- Oh god, I sound pathetic. Not like me at all. He's probably a senior with his car in the shop or something. And he'd never talk to me.  
11:13 pm- Sweet dreams and goodnight, cruel, cruel world. And Jason. 


End file.
